


Смерть и счастье в Ноттингеме

by Contesina



Category: Death in Paradise, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2013, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отрывок из ноттингемской монастырской хроники о новом шерифе сэре Ричарде Пуле и его обустройстве в должности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть и счастье в Ноттингеме

В лето 1203 от Рождества Христова жаркий месяц май выдался, и преставился наш шериф Вейзи, да упокоит Господь его душу как сможет и куда захочет. А прислали из Лондона нового шерифа по воле короля нашего славного Джона, и звали его сэр Ричард Пул. Говорят, так исправно нес он службу в столице, что не было от него никакого роздыху, и в неизреченной мудрости своей приказал его величество навести ему порядок в Ноттингеме, куда он и прибыл двадцать пятого мая. По пути воз его с шерифским скарбом похитили разбойники, а оттого сэр Ричард был в настроении грозном, как и подобает стражу государеву. Поселился он у нас в монастыре, да и начал сразу порядки наводить.

Поистине мудрая муха укусила нашего благословенного короля, что прислал он нам сэра Ричарда. Ведь муж этот не знал ни сна, ни отдыха, все пекся о благе горожан — в каждую таверну заглядывал самолично, проверял качество вина, да никак не упивался, хотя и пытались его свалить нерадивые кабатчики. А уж сколько воров за руку поймал на рынке — не перечесть. И за счета казначейские засел, вмиг раскусил мошенничество, что Вейзи измыслил уже давно, и оттого не наполнялась казна королевская, а только его бездонные карманы. И монастырь наш пострадал от него во время оно, а оттого терпели мы с неизъяснимым благочестием все задумки сэра Ричарда, хотя отец приор и вздыхал порой о нелегком его характере.

В лето то же от Рождества Христова повесил сэр Ричард трех разбойников за грабеж на большой дороге, заковал в кандалы трех булочников за то, что недовешивали хлеб на весах, и неделю продержал в темнице пьяницу Джонни, а то выл Джонни у него под окном французские нечестивые песни, привезенные в Ноттингем развратным парижским менестрелем. Возрадовался этому отец приор, ибо окна его были рядом с кельей, отведенной сэру Ричарду. А сэр Ричард выгнал менестреля в Лондон, дабы там он услаждал слух его величества непристойными стихами. 

Поставил сэр Ричард своим помощником сэра Фределя Беста, что у нас в монастыре послушником был, пока не передумал его батюшка и не забрал обратно в мир жениться. Услышав это, отец приор вздохнул, ибо сэр Фредель в малолетстве показывал сильные способности к поварскому искусству, и никто лучше него не готовил пирогов с вишнями. Прекрасная жизнь ждала его в нашем монастыре, но довелось ему все-таки ступить на стезю службы государственной, а нравом сэр Фредель кроток как агнец Божий. И оттого мы вдвойне уповали на доброе к нему сэра Ричарда отношение, иначе никак ему по службе не продвинуться. А сладкое сэр Ричард не любил. 

Был же наш новый шериф, как все мы с удовольствием уверились, из добропорядочного саксонского рода, и не терпел всяких заморских поделок, а потому привечал его люд. И так за лето возвел он на месте сгоревшего замка новый, краше прежнего, и переселился туда, а там нашелся и его сундук со скарбом, прямо к замку подбросили, а потому к сентябрю подобрел немного, вот и приключилось с ним несчастье.

В осень того же лета от Рождества Христова воспылал сэр Ричард страстью к прекрасной деве, которая всем была хороша, кроме происхождения. Отец леди Камиллы проживал где-то под Парижем в своей деревеньке, но поднял крест и ушел в Иерусалим, а там обратил в христианскую веру сарацинку и женился на ней. За такое богоугодное дело изгнали его из крестоносных рядов жестокосердные соотечественники, но приветил наш прекрасный король Ричард, упокой Господь его душу подальше от шерифа Вейзи. И даровал ему покойный король поместье под Ноттингемом, где и живет до сих пор сарацинка, а ныне леди Кэтрин Боде, и прекрасная дева Камилла. Немало песен спели о ее чудных глазах, говорят, и король Джон пробовал подступиться, когда у нас гостил, но миледи в потемках перепутала его сонет с кошачьими воплями и вылила на голову ведро воды, а потому его величество больше не рисковал и уехал искать любовных томлений к другой даме по соседству. К сэру же Ричарду леди Камилла отнеслась благосклонно, но вначале отвратили ее манеры нашего шерифа, ведь тот, весь в трудах на благо отчизны, и не ведал, как толком говорить с дамой, а уж петь и вовсе не умел. А вдобавок терзали его смутные сомнения, не предаст ли он родину, влюбившись во француженку, пусть и наполовину.

Так проводил сэр Ричард дни свои в невеселых мыслях, а оттого и порядок страдал в Ноттингеме. Вздохнул тогда отец приор еще тяжелее, чем при воспоминании о вишневых пирогах, и призвал на совет меня, скромного ключника и летописца, и сэра Фределя, памятуя о преданности его монастырю нашему. 

Постановили мы помочь счастью шерифа, пока он всех не умучил, и тотчас же приступили к исполнению замысла. Отец приор приглашал его на поучительные беседы, и не мог сэр Ричард отказать духовному лицу, вот и сидел он у него в просторной келье за бокалом вина и набирался мудрости. А наш отец приор побывал и в Святой земле, и среди неверных, и во французских землях, да и наградил его Господь даром убеждения. Так исподволь убедил он сэра Ричарда, что не считается грехом французская кровь миледи, особенно если батюшка ее проливал эту кровь за нашего короля и был отринут французским. Сэр же Фредель попросил свою досточтимую супругу, коя дружила с леди Камиллой, дабы та тоже не оставалась в стороне, а рассказывала подруге о достоинствах сэра Ричарда и отражала нападки на его некуртуазные манеры. Так понемногу и сдвинулось дело, ведь капля камень точит, но отец приор качал головой и говорил, что эдак растянется ухаживание года на два, чего не выдержит Ноттингем. 

Так бы и оставалась их взаимная любовь неутоленной, но все видит Господь и награждает за труды. 

В осень того же лета от Рождества Христова случилось радостное событие — убили плотника Билли. Плотником был он никудышным, а шептались, что промышлял разбоем да убийствами, и по вечерам в таверне часто его видели с пришлыми, да как бы не с ирландцами, и рожам тех ирландцев недоставало христианского благочестия. Нашли Билли в лесу с ножом в сердце, а рядом ни следа. Долго не мог сэр Ричард понять, что к чему, уж и проверил, не стащил ли кто из казны летательное устройство, что покойный шериф откуда-то взял. Но творение бесовское спокойно лежало в подвале, а убийца все не находился. И тогда леди Камилла, презрев девичью скромность ради блага отечества, пришла к шерифу в замок и рассказала, что взяла следствие в свои руки. Не любила она плотника Билли, а леди Кэтрин он пять лет тому назад развалил свинарник, но ради любви превозмогла себя и нашла тайный ход в точности под дубом, где лежал Билли. А в нем сокровища несметные, все украденные у честных горожан.

От такого счастья вдохновился сэр Ричард, пал на колени и попросил леди Камиллу стать его женой. А миледи, увидев его на коленях, вмиг забыла о колебаниях, и приняла предложение с радостью.

Так и закончился год 1203 от Рождества Христова, о чем вознесли мы всем монастырем хвалу Господу. Прямо перед Рождеством повенчал сэра Ричарда и леди Камиллу отец приор, и свадьба пышностью не уступала придворным празднествам. Прислал благосклонное поздравление король Джон, и хранится оно в семье Пулов как драгоценная реликвия, в сундуке в самом дальнем подвале шерифского замка. Угостились мы пирогами на славу, и на сем заканчивает брат Дуэйн хронику этого года и молит Господа всем сердцем, чтобы далее даровал он нам мир и спокойствие.


End file.
